


Watch Out for Bears

by CaptainAmericaontheTardis



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Jemma rescuing Skye, crack!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 09:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2062842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainAmericaontheTardis/pseuds/CaptainAmericaontheTardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye gets stuck trying to find the object the team has been looking for and Jemma has to try to help her out of the situation, however, eventually they both end up stuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch Out for Bears

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, I don't usually do crack fics but what the hell, enjoy, I have no idea what this is basically. :)

Jemma was in the middle of a particularly enjoyable dream when one of the characters stared at her and started buzzing obnoxiously. She jumped awake and turned over to grab her vibrating phone on her little bed shelf. 

“H-hello?”

She didn’t even have her eyes open as she leaned drunkenly on the side of her bunk waiting for the other person to answer. She woke up a little, however, whenever she heard the voice on the other end respond with a cheerfully guilty voice.

“Heyy! Jemma, it’s me Skye.”

Jemma sat up and rubbed her eyes.

“Skye? Wha’”

“Look I know this is kind of weird but I got myself in a little bit of trouble and I was-”

“Skye, where are you? What’s wrong? Why aren’t you on the bus?”

Jemma was now awake and alert, Skye was quick to answer and reassure her, she could hear that Skye was guilty for waking her up in the middle of the night.

“I’m fine, I’m just a little stuck. I couldn’t sleep so I went for a little walk in that patch of woods next to us and now… I’m stuck. I’m so sorry for waking you up but could you give me a hand?”

She added with a slightly lower tone of voice

“I promise I’ll make it up to you”

Jemma rubbed her forehead and scooted to the edge of her bunk, grabbing a pair of socks from a drawer. She held the phone between her ear and her shoulder as she proceeded to get dressed.

“Of course I’ll come help you but what are you doing there? We don’t know what’s out there, that’s why we’re here! Skye, you could have been killed!”

Jemma continued to get dressed as she scolded Skye on how dangerous going out there by herself was dangerous and how worried she was about Skye doing something like this and then never coming back. Skye felt bad so she stayed silent as the scientist lectured her, she knew that Jemma worried and with the situation that she was in now, Jemma had every right to be furious but luckily for Skye, she never lashed out and instead just worried and nagged at her reckless girlfriend. 

“Okay, I’m on my way, give me a second to get off the bus and then I’ll need you to tell me where to go.”

Jemma wasn’t used to sneaking around and she jumped at every little noise, just waiting for someone to wake up and ask what in the world she was doing but she got out without waking anybody up. She took a deep breathe of air as she stepped outside in the dark equipped with a flashlight and a duffle bag filled with things she might need, Jemma Simmons was anything if not prepared. She nervously took the first few steps away from the safety of the Bus and into the terrifying line of forest in front of her, even with the flashlight, she couldn’t see anything very well.

“Okay, Skye, tell me how to get to you.”

Skye described the path that she took and everything that she passed, lucky for her, she wasn’t very far into the forest when she found something that got her into this mess.

“I really hope whatever you found, even if it’s what we’ve been looking for, isn’t toxic or volatile,”

“Well, it looks like something that we might be looking for… and it hasn’t done anything so far.. So..”

Jemma tripped slightly on a branch under her feet and she grumbled under her breathe, Skye winced as she heard the commotion, she was going to be paying for this for a while and she knew it.

“You alright?”

“Yes, I’m fine. Well, did you at least bring something to test it’s origins?”

Skye paused on the other end.

“No.. Not really.”

Jemma didn’t answer and instead just ventured forward faster.

“I can see the big fallen tree you were telling me about, how much father are you from that?”

“Not very far, just walk past it, turn left and walk straight.”

Jemma followed her instructions and then after battling with a few thorny bushes stopped, looking around.

“Where are you? I can’t see you.”

“Look directly up”

Jemma slowly turned her head up only to see Skye waving apologetically down at her on a branch of a huge tree, very high up in the air. She groaned and let her arms fall to her sides.

“I was afraid that’s where you were.’

Jemma put the flashlight in her mouth and started rummaging through her duffle bag. Still holding her phone with her shoulder.

“Rurhh cky ah ut pah”

“What?”

Jemma grabbed the flashlight out of her mouth with her other hand and started pulling something out of the bad.

“I said, You’re lucky I brought a rope.”

“Oh”

The scientist attached a thick rope to a little climbing propeller and then organized the length of rope around her before pointing it up at the branch that Skye was sitting precariously on.

“Okay, watch out, I don’t want to accidentally hit you.”

She pulled the trigger and the line shot with surprising accuracy right to next Skye.

“Now tie it very tightly to the branch your on, I’m going to send up some climbing gloves so you can hold onto the rope.”

“I think I’ll be fine with just-”

“No. Just wait a second”

Skye crossed her arms and pouted on her branch as Jemma fumbled with something else down on the ground. She got the gloves and attached them to another piece of slightly thinner rope, she then started to mount it onto the propeller until a loud roar behind her, stopped her in her tracks. She turned around slowly only to hear another roar, this time angrier and closer than the last one. Jemma gasped and dropped everything, including the phone on her shoulder, looking around in terror, a big mass ran across her line of sight and she screamed as it came towards her. Skye was up in the tree screaming as well, shouting at her to get away. At a loss for options Jemma grabbed the rope and started climbing wildly up the tree, her legs kicking and jolting trying to find anything and everything to give her some sort of traction up the tree. Skye soon realized that she hadn’t tied the rope well enough for this kind of roughage and she grabbed it as it unraveled from the branch, she braced herself with her legs and held the rope under the limb until Jemma had made it to the top. Skye let go of the rope and grasped Jem’s hand, pulling her up onto her lap.

“THE ROPE!”

Jemma tried to reach for it before it fell hopelessly to the ground but was pulled back by Skye. They looked down at commotion below them and a fuzzy little ball that was rolling around at the trunk of the tree, it was eventually joined by another ball of fuzz.

“Looks like a couple of baby bears”

Skye said laughing.

“What I saw was much bigger than a baby bear.”

Almost as if on cue, a massive animal bumbled into their line of sight, the huge Momma bear growled and groaned as she moved around the tree sniffing at the rope and duffle bag before completely dismantling everything including the bag, the cubs helped to pull the stuff out and within no time it was strewn about chaotically at the bottom of the tree. Skye still had her arms around her girlfriend as they stared disbelievingly at what was happening below them.

“That flashing thing down there is your phone isn’t it?”

Skye nodded, biting her upper lip.

“Yup.”

“I thought so. Basically we‘re stuck in huge tree without any communication device and no way of getting down?”

“Yup”

“Do you still have that tracking device that Coulson gave you?”

“Just turned it on.”

They elected not to say much for a while and they just watched the little family of bears demolish every piece of equipment. Morning was only a couple of hours away so all they could do was wait for the team to realize that they were gone and try to find them. Skye showed Jemma the medallion looking thing that had caught her eye and she had climbed the tree to get, only to get stuck.

Jemma sighed and leaned back closer to Skye who snuggled her face into her fuming girlfriend’s neck.

“I can’t believe the trouble you get me into, Skye”

The clouds had dispersed and the sun was beginning to lighten up the sky, however the moon still shone brightly, casting a beautiful light onto the damp forest.

“You know, you look absolutely gorgeous in the moonlight?”

Jemma smiled and rolled her eyes

“You know, I can’t believe how fast you made it up that rope, it was stunning, honestly.”

Jemma chuckled lightly and shook her head 

“ You are so incredible, I mean just awesome, and beautiful, very, very beautiful. I’m so lucky to have you-”

Jemma put her hand up and patted Skye’s cheek, shushing her slightly with a big sleepy smile, then she explained very logically.

“You know, I love you a lot and I can’t believe what just happened but I’m just very happy that you’re safe and we’re together.”

Skye nodded

“Thank you”

“Plus, you promised to make it up to me, right?”

“A thousand times yes.”

“Well then, we’ll be even soon enough.”

Eventually the tracking device did it’s job and they saw Ward walking towards them, following a little screen in his hands, they yelled to get his attention. He looked up at the pair in the tree and just burst out laughing which was completely out of character for him. They waited for him to finish his fit of laughter and tell the rest of the team that he had found them and they were fine before he looked back up at them, grinning.

“Jesus, guys, if you wanted some privacy you could’ve just gone to a motel”


End file.
